Our Territory, Not Yours!
Episode 40 of Nightwing & Batgirl.It is the first 45-minute episode of the series. In Two-Face's hideout,he is looking at other villains' profiles at his computer,when he saw the Falcones and Maronis.The scene moves to a flashback and he narrates."Carmine Falcone,the man who poured acid all over my face.The memory which had always haunted me ever since.It happened in my early years,when I was young and good looking.The times when I was still District Attorney.I went to investigate the Falcone crimes.I chased down leads,and I happened to get into the Falcone Estates.There,I met Carmine Falcone the first time.We had exchanges of words.And he splattered acid on half my face.It burnt.I felt like I am being tortured in hell.But lucky for me it's over,and he's dead.But left with me is a very painful memory".Now,he stops narrating and used his computer to search for villains he could align with to help him in his current plans.And he has sent distress signals to Joker,Mad Hatter,Riddler,Harley Quinn,Magpie,Penguin,Mr. Freeze,Calendar Man,and Bane.The next day,all of them were gathered at Two-Face's hideout.Now,he explained to them his motives."We all know that Gotham City is crime-ridden area.And we have a very corrupt government.When I was still District Attorney,I always wondered why Gotham cannot be cleared of its evils.I realized why.Because the Police Department is too blinded by money,and the Grand Jury is afraid to take risks.The police security is too loose,that's why we could always escape every once in a while.You wanna know how I got these burns?",Two-Face said.He noticed Mad Hatter was asleep."Hey,why are you copying my line?",Joker asked."It doesn't matter!Do you wanna know?",Two-Face asked the other villains.Harley Quinn slapped Mad Hatter."Wake up,it's interesting",she told him."Do you all wanna know?",Two-Face asked again."Yeah",the other villains shouted."Okay.It happened one night.Carmine Falcone and I argued about injustice.He's free to do whatever the hell crime he wants,while the Grand Jury members like me struggle to balance justice and freedom in Gotham.He told me nothing's wrong in Gotham's government and that the only people who cause injustice to Gotham were citizens like me who question the government and act like someone who could actually lead this city.I told him that he's only free and dominant in this city because he is being protected by the government,while people like me who actually puts all blood and sweat just to serve right and justly,were being disregarded by the Mayor.In our exchange,he gets angry,puts his hand on a bottle of acid,and splatters it on half my face",he said."Whoa!That's brutal",Joker said."Now after that,I started to question the Grand Jury.I told them that if they can't give proper sanctions to evil people,if they can't rid them of their evil side,evil will get rid of them.That's my motive.Take revenge on the Grand Jury,and take revenge against the Falcones and Maronis as well",Two-Face said."This is gonna be great",Calendar Man said,excitedly.The scene moves to their first attack,with Calendar Man,Mr. Freeze,and Mad Hatter infiltrating the Gotham Heights.It is filled with Maroni associates.There,they battled the gangsters and made a deal with them."Okay listen up.If you want to live,let's make a deal.How 'bout you let us lead this little mob,and rob the Gotham's upper class to give them to poor?",Mr. Freeze told them."You mean,like Robin Hood?",Umberto Maroni asked."Yeah.The government has stolen enough money from its people.It's time we give them back to the poor",Mr. Freeze answered."That deal makes sense.Politicians made their living out of corruption.It's time we take back what they've stolen from the people",Umberto agreed.Mr. Freeze stayed away from the Maronis for a while.He called Two-Face on his phone."Master,we have convinced them to steal from Gotham's upper class",Mr. Freeze said."Well that's good.We're just getting started",Two-Face responded.The next day,the Maronis,led by Mr. Freeze,Calendar Man, and Mad Hatter,went to former commissioner Gillian Loeb's house,where they stole a suitcase containing some of his salary.They also opening a vault containing more of his cash.After that,they escaped,without anyone knowing about what they've stolen.Later,they moved using their trucks,where they made it rain money in Downtown Gotham.The supercomputer in Nightwing and Batgirl's headquarters alerted them,and Wildcat."Look!It's Calendar Man,Mad Hatter,and Mr. Freeze.And some group of random thugs",Batgirl said."Random thugs?Let me take a closer look",Nightwing said, as he zoomed in the computer."Those aren't just random thugs,it's the Maronis!",Nightwing exclaimed.Now,the heroes rode the R-Mobile and went to Downtown Gotham.There,they fought the Maronis,Calendar Man,Mad Hatter,and Mr. Freeze.Later,Commissioner Gillian Loeb went near the scene.There,he realized that the money the villains are showering through Downtown Gotham was actually his money."The Maronis!They've betrayed me!",he said.Meanwhile,Joker,Harley Quinn,and Magpie are at the Falcone Square,a crime den.There,they attacked the gangsters.Someone said,"Why are you doing this to us?"."One,because you're criminals.Two,because we've just been told",Harley Quinn said."By who?",another gangster asked."None of your business!Now if you want to survive you might as well do us a favor",Joker said."What favor?We'll do it",the gangsters asked."We order 50 million dollar bounties to anyone who shoots Tommy Bones,underboss of the Maroni family",Magpie answered."Okay,we'll do it",the gangsters only agreed because they had no more choice.Back at Downtown Gotham,the three heroes defeated the villains,and they are arrested by Gillian Loeb and other police.Later at night,Penguin was at Gotham Times Square,at Mario Falcone's penthouse.He was accompanied by his henchmen.He threatened Mario Falcone that he would die if he did not step down in control of crimes in Gotham Times Square.Mario Falcone and his henchmen then left."Now,I am the new crime boss of Gotham Times Square",Penguin said.The next day,Mario Falcone went to the Falcone Estate to tell Sofia Gigante that he was overthrown from Gotham Times Square by Penguin."What?You are one stupid man!How did you let him take your territory?",she said."He was pointing a gun at me",Mario explained."That's impossible.He won't be able to do that by himself",she responded.The next day,Harvey Dent or Two-Face ,was on a hearing at the Grand Jury.Nightwing and Batgirl,in their civilian identities,Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon,are watching over along with Jim Gordon."Lately you've filled the Grand Jury with unproven accusations,taking shots on the Mayor and the Court.This day all of your statements will be tested.If your accusations are proven wrong,you will be proven guilty and lose this case",the Judge said."I,as a former juror here,know that proving an accusation is going to be tough,but I,already had enough experience with accusations,that I think I could actually win this case.First,the mayor was linked with the Falcones,which hints why time and time again,they were bailed out of prison.Second,the mayor,and half of the policemen of Gotham are corrupt.Third,the security of Gotham's prisons were loose,which--",Two-Face said,before being interrupted."Well I've had enough.I can no longer listen to your accusations!How dare you question our integrity?",Mayor Hamilton Hill said."Stop!The decision is for ours to make",a juror said.Now,the two shut up."What time is it?",Harvey Dent asked."It's 2 o'clock",his acting lawyer told him."It's time",Two-Face said.Penguin,Riddler,and Bane opened the door of the Grand Jury.Everyone ran around and panicked."Time for recess",Two-Face said."As I told you a few years back,Mayor.If you won't make moves to get rid of evil,evil will get rid of you",he told the Mayor."Harvey Dent,I know deep inside you are a good man",Jim Gordon told him."No,you knew.I tried to stop evil,but it stopped me instead.I've learned to embrace it.And it feels good",Two-Face said.Nightwing and Batgirl went to a hidden place to wear their costumes.Then,they sprung to action and got Mayor Hamilton Hill to safety.Then,they fought Penguin,Riddler,and Bane.Jim Gordon and Two-Face fought.And Jim Gordon becomes injured.Nightwing and Batgirl helped Jim Gordon,and the villains used this as a time to escape."They're getting away",Jim Gordon said."Dad,we can't leave you behind like this.Let us bring you to the hospital",Batgirl said.Later at night,Joker,Harley Quinn,and Magpie entered Tommy Bones' hideout just near the Clocktower.The three villains led the Falcone mobsters to battle against Bones and his henchmen."Why are you doing this!?",Bones asked them."We only follow three words: shoot to kill",a mobster replied.Now,Bones and his underlings battled the Falcones and the three villains."One shot,at Tommy's head,50 million dollars",Joker said."You're crazy",Tommy Bones said.After dodging all the bullets,he was later hit by one."No way!",Bone's last words.The next day,Pino Maroni,Benny,Carlo,and Edward Skeevers,at their hideout,found out that the Falcone mobsters killed the underboss Tommy Bones.Meanwhile,Sofia,Mario,and Alberto talked about the death of Tommy Bones.They talked to the gangsters,who immediately said they've just been paid by the Joker."What?All things started to break loose right now.I don't know what do anymore",Sofia Gigante said.Then,Pino Maroni called Alberto on the phone and challenged his family that if they're strong enough,they meet up at the Hill and have a war.They tried to tell that they weren't really the ones who ordered the shooting of Tommy,but the Joker.But the Maronis won't listen."You can't just get away after killing our underboss.Accept the challenge.Prove that you're a real Falcone",Pino told Alberto.The Falcones had no choice but to accept it.Later,they met up at the Hill,where the Falcones and Maronis have engaged in a huge war.Chief O'Hara,Gillian Loeb,Nightwing,Batgirl,and Wildcat watched after the war.There have been lots of destruction."Oh,yes.This is something worth watching!'',Two-Face said,as he and the other villains watch the war on a large tv screen."Wait.Where's my puddin'?",Harley Quinn asked."Yeah.Where's the Joker?",Magpie asked."Ugh!No!The Joker,selfish and dumb as usual.He might be going after the Maronis by himself",Two-Face said."I hate him",Harley Quinn said.Later,Joker,on a car shows up at the war.He peeped at the window,sticking his closed fists out,punching each of the Maronis.Then,the Falcones went and moved away.Joker fired his AK 47 everywhere.It hit Johnny Viti.Later,Two-Face came at the scene and knocked down Joker."What are you trying to do!You ruined my plan.I was supposed to watch them kill each other!You're just following orders,not doing your own",Two-Face said."Playing second fiddle isn't something I'm used to",Joker answered."You won't be able to play nothing after I kill you",he said,pointing the AK-47 at his head."I can't believe we weren't part of the action",Wildcat said.Chief O'Hara came to the two villains."Stop this.I appoint you two,Alberto Falcone,and Pino Maroni to the Court tomorrow",he told them.Then,he and Gillian Loeb arrested the two."Goodbye",Alberto Falcone taunted Two-Face.Later at night,Nightwing,Batgirl,and Wildcat fought Harley Quinn and Magpie at a bank robbery.Then,the two were later defeated and arrested.The next day,Joker,Two-Face,Alberto,and Pino are already at the Court.They were all at a trial.Later,Joker and Two-Face lost the case and they were proven guilty and arrested.Now,the only ones left are Penguin,Riddler,and Bane.Two-Face said it's one last shot.The three now did what they have to do--destroy the Maronis and Falcones.They went to Gotham Heights,at the Maronis' main hideout."We were just ordered.Sorry.This would hurt just a little",Bane told them.But,Nightwing and Batgirl came and saved the Maronis.Then,they battled and defeated the three villains.Now,Nightwing and Batgirl explained to the Maronis what happened.Two-Face saw the Falcones and the Maronis at the villains profiles of his supercomputer.He remembered what Carmine Falcone did to him.Then,he wanted revenge.So,he gathered villains to help him get his rightful vengeance."Rightful?",Eddie Skeevers asked."Well,for him,atleast",Wildcat said.Then,Nightwing and Batgirl continued the story.Two-Face thought the best way to have revenge is stealing territories of yours and the Falcones,and putting both of you into a war,which would have killed you all if not for Joker's intervention.He also remembered the corruption where Gotham City was plunged into,and tried to remove Mayor Hamilton Hill and even Commissioner Gordon from their respectful positions.He even told the Court and the Grand Jury that if they can't get rid of evil,evil will get rid of them."I guess he's right at some points,but not all",Batgirl said."He's wrong at putting us into this war when the Falcones are the only ones who's turned him into this monster",Pino said."Well,thanks for telling us the story.We now understand",Benny said.Now,the three heroes said goodbye to them and brought the villains down.They sent them to the police."I'm glad it's all over",Wildcat said. Characters:Nightwing,Batgirl,Wildcat,Police,Commissioner Jim Gordon,Chief O'Hara,Gillian Loeb,Judge,jurors,Court Villains:Two-Face,Carmine Falcone(flashbacks),Joker,Mad Hatter,Riddler,Harley Quinn,Magpie,Penguin,Mr. Freeze,Calendar Man,Bane,Mario Falcone,Sofia Gigante,Alberto Falcone,Johnny Viti,Umberto Maroni,Tommy Bones,Pino Maroni,Benny,Carlo Viti,Edward Skeevers,Falcone mobsters,Maroni mobsters,Bones' henchmen